I'm missing something aren't I?
by Castle Rouge
Summary: Betty looked across the dorm room at Veronica whom was studying lying ontop of her bed. "Why won't you tell me what happened when I was wasted?" She finally spoke in the silence. Veronica's eyes widen as she looked quickly up. She managed to mask the surprise. "You didn't do anything B." She went back to studying. It took a few years before Betty learns what she said.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #70 (Scenario) – You were drunk and proposed to me but I'm not sure how to bring it up now you're sober because I totally would have said yes**

Betty looked across the room at Veronica whom was lying on her bed reading a text book. "I'm missing something aren't I?" She asked in the silence of the room.

Veronica's head snapped up. "Why are you saying that Betty?" Her eyes wide before they rested in a bemused look. She glanced back down at her text book.

Betty stood to her feet and moved over to the other bed. Sinking down on it next to the shorter brunette's hip. "Now I **know** I'm missing something." She placed her hand on the open text book and shut it. "Look at me Veronica." She spoke in a low soft voice.

Veronica couldn't lift her head. Her eyes were fixed on her hand which was tracing the patterns on her bed cover.

"Please look at me." Betty pleaded.

Veronica slowly lifted her head so her eyes could meet the worry, and unsure eyes of her best friend. "Oh Betty I didn't mean to make you scared." She whispered as scooted closer; so her right hand could raise to cup the blonde's cheek. "It's nothing bad. Honest." She stroke the skin.

"Then tell me what it is." Betty whispered. "The only recent time I don't remember clearly was two months ago after I got drunk." Her eyes widen in horror. "Oh God I hurt you didn't I?"

"No." Veronica quickly pulled Betty into her. Her arms wrapping around the shaking blonde. "No B. You didn't hurt me. You were a fun drunk." She kissed Betty's face repeatedly. She pulled Betty away so she could lock eyes with her. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I never meant to." She sighed as she felt Betty calm down underneath her fingers; and her against her body.

Betty still look unsure. "I know that you remember that night. I know that you didn't have much to drink. I remember after I was took the fourth shot you stopped drinking." Her head shook. "I should have stopped myself."

"Hey you needed to cut loose." Veronica brushed back the blonde hair from the left side of Betty's face. "Cut yourself some slack B. You needed to get drunk that night … I just made sure that you were safe was all." She smiled gently. "You do the same for me when you know I need to be drunk off my ass."

Betty's brows winkled.

Veronica's left eye brow rose.

Betty sighed. "Fine." She relented. "You are right I would make sure you were safe."

"More me than you." Veronica nodded.

"Did I make a pass at someone whom I shouldn't have?" Betty tilted her head sideways. "As in did I try to go for Archie once more in front of you. If so I'm so sorry."

Veronica's placed her hand over Betty's lips. "You didn't make any moves on Archie, Betty. Sides you of all people have _every_ right to make a move on Archie Andrews." She looked firmly into the sea of blue green iris.

Betty lifted her hand to remove Veronica's from her lips. "You know that I have finally settled on how I love Archie. How I always loved Archie." She sighed. "Sides seriously kissing Archie is like kissing my brother."

"Hey Chic is a good kisser." Veronica grinned.

"Chic is my older brother Ronnie." Betty's eyes widen in shock. "Hey when did you kiss my brother?" She was hurt that Veronica didn't share that little detail. After all Veronica told her the first time she and Archie honesty kissed without a stupid game. Veronica told her about her and Archie's first time in bed.

Veronica crackled up. "You should see your face Betty." She giggled.

Betty pulled away and got up. She made her way to her bed.

"B?" Veronica questioned as she stood to her feet.

"You know something I forgot I need to get to the library." Betty spoke in a stiff voice as she grabbed her books and shoved them in her back pack.

"It's Sunday Betty. The Library is closed." Veronica spoke. "As before you say you'll just study outside …. it's raining."

A spark of lightening flashed … and within three beats a claps of thunder sounded.

Betty back stiffened. She turned around to face the other girl. "When did you kiss Chic; Veronica."

Veronica blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "It was a few months after he returned to Riverdale."

Betty's eyes widen. "You were with Archie." Her eyes narrowed.

"Archie actually dared me to kiss Chic." Veronica sighed. "Not like that Betty. Just you know a friendly kiss."

Betty's mind flashed back to the redness in Archie's cheeks, and him not being able to meet her eyes for weeks. "So that's what that was about." She nodded.

"Just saying your brother knows how to kiss." Veronica sighed. "Are you mad at me?" She held her breath.

Betty shrugged. "You are your own person. Now that you and Archie are done finally are you perhaps hoping that Chic may want to …."

Veronica's eyes widen. "Chic is happily and compeltely in love with Kevin."

Betty blushed. "Oh yeah I knew that." She rubbed the back of her neck. Her eyes met Veronica's "What did I say while I was too wasted to know Veronica?" Her eyes narrowed.

Veronica swallowed. She couldn't meet the blonde's eyes.

"So it is that bad." Betty sighed.

Veronica closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. "It's not bad B." Her eyes lifted to meet those steady ones of her best friend.

"Then tell me." Betty grounded out through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Veronica sighed as she walked towards the door. She looked over her shoulder at her best friend. "Someday I'll tell you. Someday in the future where I know you'll get a good laugh out of it." She turned and left the room.

Betty frowned at the closed door. Her heart hurt. "Why won't you tell me?" She whispered as she feels something die within her.

…..

(Five years later)

Veronica slipped into the waiting lap of her beloved wife. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against her soulmates. She felt Betty's arms wrap around her pulling her more into her. She smiled into the kiss as her eyes drifted close.

Betty pulled away and rested her forehead on her new wife's forehead. "Now are you going to tell me?"

Veronica's smiled as her eyes drifted open. "You haven't guessed what?" She teased.

Betty squeezed her hip. "Just tell me V."

"You proposed to me. Before I could say yes you passed out." Veronica's hand rose to gently tug on her wife's neck. "If you had been sober and asked me to marry you B – then even though we were still just best friends and you thought of me as a friend … I would have still said yes." She breathed against her new wife's lips.

"I'm sorry that I proposed to you when I was drunk." Betty sighed as her right hand slid around to the front of her wife's chest. "I'm sorry that I was in so much denial."

Veronica captured her wife's lips in a heated kiss. "Don't ever apoloize Betty." She pulled slightly away from her soul.

"If I wasn't so dense back then … then you and I could have been happily in love with each other so much sooner." Betty protested. Her hand gently drew a heart against Veronica's beating heart.

Veronica smiled. "What you and I had was what I always dreamt of having when I was just a mere child. I always wanted to fall slowly in love with my soul. To have them slowly come to realize their true love for me. To have them fully knowing that it was my soul that was attracting them to me." She pressed against her wife's body as she felt Betty's hand move to trace the line between the valley of her breasts. "I love you B." She husked as she captured her lips once more. Slipping her tongue into her wife's mouth she moaned softly as her wife's tongue ran against hers.

"I love you V." Betty husked as her forhead rested against her new wife's. "Ever so much."

 **end**


End file.
